Duncan Gets Spooked
Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. Plot After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and fall into a ravine. Sir Topham Hatt punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who tried to cross the same ravine and fell into the swamp below. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson and take him across the bridge. After seeing the ghost heading towards him, (though it is just an engine formed by fireflies) Duncan is spooked and runs back to the safety of the shed. Characters * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * The Ghost Engine (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Old Iron Bridge * Boulder Quarry Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines, although Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rusty's small scale models were used in the shed scene. However, in the fourth season, larger than normal models of the narrow gauge engines were used in close-ups of the human characters. * The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle sound. * The shed that Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan were at was really the shed from Rheneas station from the previous season. * The engine formed by the fireflies resembles Rheneas and Smudger. * This episode most likely took place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as the quarry was seen in this episode. However, in the aforementioned episode, it's stated the quarry was brand new and was also closed in a short amount of time. * The "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out can be seen the shot of the workmen looking at the Ghost Engine. Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled goodbye, but Rusty is a diesel, and does not have a whistle. * When Rusty leaves Peter Sam at the water tower, he makes puffing noises despite being a diesel. * Peter Sam's trucks come off the bridge coupled. When they fall into the ravine, they fall one by one uncoupled. * Duncan's face moves when he cries "Whoo-oo-oo!" * Because both scales of models were used, Rusty's face changes size in the shed scene. * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible. * Brakevans should have been added to Skarloey, Peter Sam, and Duncan's trains. * For some reason, Michael Angelis is not credited with narrating this episode. In other languages Gallery File:DuncanGetsSpookedUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:DuncangetsSpooked2.jpg|Skarloey File:DuncangetsSpooked3.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked4.jpg|Peter Sam File:DuncangetsSpooked5.jpg|Rusty File:DuncangetsSpooked6.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked7.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked8.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked9.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked10.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked11.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked12.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked13.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked14.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked15.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked16.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked17.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked18.jpg|Duncan File:DuncangetsSpooked19.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked20.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked21.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked23.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked30.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked31.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked32.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked34.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked35.jpg|Peter Sam's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked36.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked37.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:DuncanGetsSpooked38.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked39.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked40.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked41.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked42.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked43.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked44.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked45.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked46.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked47.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked48.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked49.jpg|Duncan's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked50.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked51.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked52.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked53.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked54.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked55.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked56.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked57.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked29.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked58.jpg Episode File:Duncan Gets Spooked - British Narration|UK narration File:Duncan Gets Spooked - American narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video